


A Night in a Haunted Mansion

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band), scariest places on earth
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: Fleetwood Mac/Scariest Places on Earth crossover. Tango era. Fleetwood Mac appear on the Scariest Places on Earth TV show in order to spend a night in a haunted castle.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Ah, Come on, it'll be fun"

Lindsey glared at Mick as Chris, John and Stevie looked at each other.

"Mick, that has got to be one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard in my whole entire life. Who in their right minds is gonna want to spend the night in a haunted mansion?"

"Us!" Mick said. "There is this show on the telly called The Scariest Places on Earth and they dare people to spend the night in haunted places, so I

signed the whole band up and they accepted us"

Lindsey rolled his eyes.

"What about recording the Tango album?"

"The Tango album can wait. We all need a break."

John raised his eyebrow.

"And your idea of a 'break' is spending the night in a bloody haunted house." He said.

"Hey, we haven't done it before." Mick said.

"And I think there's a reason why we haven't done it before, Mick." Chris said. "Because it's a stupid fucking idea!"

"Guys, come on, it's just one bleeding night." Mick said. "Surely, it won't kill us to spend one night together, would it?"

He looked at Stevie who was glaring over at Lindsey.

"Stevie?" 

He looked at Lindsey who was glaring back at her.

"Lindsey?"

Lindsey sighed.

"Alright, whatever, just to get it out of the way." He muttered.

Mick looked at Stevie.

She waved her hand dismissively.

"I don't care one way or another." She said.

Mick sighed. The tension between the two of them was so thick now you could cut it with a knife, more and more it seemed like Lindsey was getting ready to bolt the band and Mick had come up with the haunted house thing hoping that everyone would have a little fun and cheer up, especially Lindsey.

"So, where are we going then?" Chris asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Snapdragon Manor in Louisiana." Mick said, smiling at

Chris.

"Snapdragon Manor?" Lindsey said, giggling. "What the Hell kinda name is that?"

Mick shrugged.

"That's what they told me the name of it was."

"Geez." Lindsey said, snickering. "I can't believe you got us into this." He folded his arms over his chest.

"So, how the fuck do we find it?"

"We leave LAX in two days and head to Louisiana, a man will be there to pick us up at the airport and take us over there. There, we will meet a man called Alan Robson. He's an author, radio personality and an expert on the paranormal."

"Wow."Stevie said. "So, how does he use all these talents? Writing books about haunted radios?"

She looked at Lindsey and giggled as Lindsey snickered.

"I don't know, Steves, this does sound good for a laugh." Lindsey said, winking at her.

"Once he gets a look at your eyeliner, Robson will have plenty to laugh about." Stevie teased, as Lindsey shot her a mock look of hurt.

Mick observed all this with a wry smile. He knew deep down they still loved one another. He loved it when they actually allowed a bit of that love to shine through amid all the anger and hateful words and angry stares.

*Maybe this was a good idea after all.* he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Or maybe not.* he thought as they got off the plane.

"I hope to God this place isn't dusty and dirty. I don't want to crawl around in the filth." Stevie complained.

"Oh, poor baby, the little beauty queen can't stand a bit of dirt." Lindsey taunted.

"Up yours, Lindsey." Stevie said, glaring at him as Lindsey stuck out his tongue.

*Please don't embarrass us, please don't embarrass us, please don't embarrass us.* Mick chanted over and over in his mind.

"Fleetwood Mac?"

Lindsey and Stevie stopped arguing and everyone stared at a man who was pointing to a sign with Fleetwood Mac scrawled on it in magic marker.

"Yeah, that's us." Mick said.

"Follow me, please." He said, beckoning to them.

The band followed him outside to a small bus. 

"What, no limo?" Lindsey muttered as he climbed in with the rest of them.

Mick sat near the front while Chris and John took opposite seats directly behind him and began to chat quietly. Stevie and Lindsey took opposite seats behind them and sat quietly, staring straight ahead. As the bus drove on, Stevie glanced over at Lindsey and saw that he was still staring straight ahead with a stone face. She looked at him. She had chosen to wear pants and a sweater as she didn't know how cold it was going to be. Lindsey had done the same, but she also saw he had worn the eyeliner. She wondered why.

*Trying to pick up a female ghost, Lindsey?* she thought to herself.

As Lindsey sat quietly, he suddenly felt Stevie's eyes boring into him. He turned his head and stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he said, defensively.

Stevie flinched at the harsh tone. She hadn't realized she had been staring so intently at him.

"I...wonder what it's gonna be like. Being in a haunted house."

Lindsey stared at her for a moment as his anger faded.

"Um...you got me, Steves." He said, quietly.

They stared at one another for a moment unsure of what to say.

"I...um...never been around any ghosts before." Stevie finally said.

Lindsey chuckled.

"I have."

Stevie raised her eyebrow.

"Really, when?"

Lindsey glanced at her.

"Oh.um...when I was younger, I always thought our house was haunted by a ghost. I used to go to bed at night and feel like someone was watching me. I tried telling Jeff and Greg about it, but they just laughed at me and said it was my imagination, which was typical of them, so one night, I was sleeping and Isuddenly woke up and there was this male ghost staring down at me. Not saying anything, just staring with this angry look on his face. So, I screamed and as soon as I did, the ghost disappeared. I was so embarrassed that I screamed, that when everyone came running, I told them I had had a nightmare."

"Wow! I didn't know that, Linds. How old were you?"

"Um... Lindsey said, thinking. "Six...I think."

"Did you ever see the ghost again after that?"

Lindsey shook his head.

"I either scared it away or I was just dreaming it. To this day, I can't be sure. Anyway, that's my brush with the paranormal." He said, smiling at her.

"Well, good." Chris said, turning around and looking at Lindsey. "If we find a ghost tonight, we"ll let you handle it."

Lindsey rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. Up front,Mick smiled to himself hoping that the good mood was going to last through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the bus pulled up to the house, all of them stared out at the window at the decrepit, rotting, walls.

"Oh, yeah, I can see we're gonna have to take a major shower tomorrow morning." Lindsey said, staring at it.

"Lindsey. I'm not sure about this." Stevie said, frightened.

Lindsey glanced over at her and squeezed her hand.

Stevie stared at his hand for a moment and then squeezed back and smiled at him.

"Hey, stay by my side, and everything will be okay." Lindsey said, smiling at her.

Stevie grinned and nodded.

They got off the bus and walked to the front of the house. As they approached, the door opened and a red haired man stepped down the porch steps towards them.

As he got in front of them and the band stopped, he stared at them with an intense look that made Lindsey snicker.

"I am...Robson." he said dramatically.

He eyed them all as the band giggled.

"You may be laughing now...BUT...you will not laugh once you are inside." He said.

Lindsey nudged Stevie.

"Yeah, because we'll be away from you." He whispered in her ear.

Stevie giggled. She stopped abruptly when Robson fixed his eyes on her. 

"You are a wiccan!" he pronounced as he walked towards her.

Stevie glanced up at Lindsey who was trying to hold his giggles in.

"Um...Yeah." Stevie said.

"So...you believe in..spirits."

"I guess so." Stevie said, trying not to laugh.

"Then you may make it out alive..."

"Oh geez." Lindsey said, chuckling.

Robson fixed him with a glare.

"You...do not believe." He said to Lindsey.

Lindsey shrugged.

"You...must believe...for there is danger. Oh yes, there is danger within."

Lindsey bit his lip trying to stifle the giggles.

Robson stared at Lindsey intently. Lindsey bit down on his lip harder as he felt the giggles increase.

"You are wearing makeup." He said, finally.

Lindsey's eyebrows raised.

"No shit, Sherlock, whatever gave you your first fucking clue?" he said, rolling his eyes.

Robson widened his eyes. Stevie glanced up at Lindsey and noticed he was on the verge of losing it completely.

"There are some...spirits...who may take offense...to a man wearing makeup." He said.

Lindsey leaned down into this face.

"I...don't...fucking care." he said, imitating Robson.

"You will. Once the homophobic...spirits...attack you."

Lindsey rolled his eyes.

"Do you always talk like this? Who taught you how to speak, William Shatner?" Lindsey asked, grinning.

Robson glared at him, but said nothing. He moved on to Chris as Lindsey stared at Stevie and twirled his finger around his ear.

"YOU!" he said, running up into Chris's face. "You are British."

"Boy, nothing gets by this guy, does it?" Lindsey said, rolling his eyes.

Chris raised her eyebrows.

"Um...yeah."

"You...do not believe." Robson said, with wide eyes.

As Lindsey muttered "Geez", Chris shook her head.

"No, I don't." she said.

Robson's eyes were as big as saucers as he stared at Chris intently.

"YET...The British aisles are known to contain numerous...spirits."

"Yeah, Chris oughta know that. She's drank a lot of them in pubs."

"Shut up, John." Chris said, as everyone snickered.

Robson glared at her with his eyebrow raised as he nodded.

"Tonight...you will become a believer. Oh YES, you will...believe."

"Are you drunk or something? You sure as Hell act like it." Chris said.

Robson ignored her and spun around to face John.

"YOU...are also...British."

"Alright, just to speed this shit up, they are all British and Stevie and I are American." Lindsey said, rolling his eyes.

John snickered as Robson glared at him.

"Be quiet back there, pretty boy!"

Lindsey raised his eyebrows as Stevie let out an "Oooooo" As Robson spun back around to John, Lindsey leaned into Stevie.

"At least I can be called a pretty boy unlike some people." Lindsey said, as Stevie chuckled.

John giggled as Robson glared at him intently.

"What is so funny?" he demanded.

"You are...you demented sot." John said, as Lindsey and Stevie bent over in silent laughter. "I thought Stevie got overly dramatic at times, but, Christ, you blow her away!"

"You will not be laughing when the...spirits...attack you tonight."

John rolled his eyes.

"I bet they'll attack you first since you'll probably piss them all off with your annoying tone of voice and your inflection." He said.

Robson glared at him and spun around to Mick who was standing by John casually staring at him.

"I'm ready for your arse." Mick said, as everyone giggled.

Robson looked him up and down as Mick raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing, sizing me up for a date or something?"

"Why don't you take him out for a few beers, Mick? Maybe he'll talk like a normal human being when he's stone drunk." Lindsey said, as everyone laughed.

Robson ignored him. He focused on the balls hanging around Mick's waist and stared at them. Mick looked at him and looked around at the others who were snickering. Mick looked back down at him.

"See something you want?" he said.

Robson looked up at him.

"You are wearing balls."

Mick gave him a mock look of surprise.

"Oh bloody Hell, I am? I wonder how those got there." He said, sarcastically, as everyone guffawed.

Robson eyed him.

"I have a pair of steel balls, myself."

"Okay, that's more info than I wanted to know." Lindsey said, behind him.

"Really?" Mick said. "Nice to meet another person who likes their balls."

Mick smiled as everyone laughed.

"So, what do you do with your balls?" Mick said, trying to find something to say as Robson kept staring at him.

"I play with them. I take them out and roll them in my hands. How about you? Do you play with yours?" Robson asked.

Mick searched his face for any sign he was kidding around, he backed up slightly when he saw the man was completely serious.

"No, I just like to wear them." He said, hesitantly. "Look if you are gay, I'm not, so let's just get that out in the open, right now."

Robson said, nothing. He instead spun around and looked at everyone as Mick looked at John and shook his head.

"I will tell you about this house now." He said.

"Oh shit, you mean you are gonna talk some more?" Lindsey groaned.

"Are you anxious to get inside and face the...spirits?" he said, eyeing him.

"If it means getting away from you and your bad breath, Hell, yes." Lindsey said, as Stevie giggled.

Suddenly, on cue, a huge bonfire burst into life beside them. Robson walked to the bonfire and turned around in front of it.

"Anyone up for some fried haggis?" John asked, as he mimed pushing Robson.

As the band snickered, Robson's eyes widened.

"This house is called..." He paused dramatically.

"Snapdragon Manor." Lindsey said, in the silence.

"Snapdragon Manor." Robson finished.

"YES! GOD, I'M GOOD!" Lindsey said, as everyone clapped at him.

"It is a place filled with...spirits."

"Excuse me, but do you like that word spirits?" Mick asked. "You always seem to pause before you say it, are you having mini orgasms before you say it?"

"It is a demonic place." Robson continued. "A place filled with sorrow and hatred."

Lindsey spun his hand around.

"Could you speed this up, Scrooge McDuck? It's fucking cold out here."

Robson ignored him.

"It is a place cursed with...Voodoo incantations. A place where many have died from these curses and now their..."

"SPIRITS! QUIT PAUSING BEFORE THE DAMN WORD!" Lindsey yelled.

"Spirits are trapped between this world...and the next."

Lindsey rolled his eyes and looked at Stevie.

"Speaking of spells that can kill, Stevie, you have anything that'll shut him up?" he said, as Stevie snickered.

"You will receive further instructions, but in the meantime, you are to have cameras strapped to your bodies, so we can record your reactions." Robson said.

"Hey Mick, I dare you to get in there and play with your balls in front of the camera." John said,

pointing to them.

As Mick snickered, Robson stared at them.

"First, you will be blessed by a Voodoo priestess so that you may be protected from evil..."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Spirits." Robson finished.

The door to the mansion opened and a short brown haired woman in a long white dress and bandana came out onto the porch.

"Hey, she stole your look, Stevie. Maybe you should think of suing." Lindsey said, nudging her.

She came down and stood next to Robson by the fire.

"I am Ashana, Voodoo high priestess." She said.

"Cool." Lindsey said, grinning. "The little lady beside me is Stevie Nicks, wiccan witch. Why don't you and her have a sorcerer's battle and see who wins."

Stevie put her hand over her mouth as Ashana continued.

"I must bless all of you before you go in."

She motioned all of them to follow her.

"Wait! We aren't gonna be by the bonfire? It's frickin cold out here!" Lindsey said, as they walked past Robson.

"You wanna stay there with him?" Stevie said, gesturing back.

Lindsey looked back and stared at Stevie.

"Good point, I'd rather freeze my ass off, now that you've said something." He said.

They walked in front of an alter. Lindsey stared at the skull wearing sunglasses holding a lit cigar in his mouth.

He nudged Stevie.

"Grateful Dead?" he asked her.

"This is Geude. He will protect you from evil forces."

She picked up some cornmeal from a bag and began to sprinkle it on each band member's forehead.

"What, no chicken blood or something?" Lindsey said, as she got to him.

Ashana walked past and Lindsey nudged Stevie.

As she finished, she pulled out a snake and touched them with it.

"This had better not be no friggin' Cobra." Lindsey muttered as she touched him with it.

"Oh, Geude, protector of the living, guide these souls safely as they encounter the dark realm of the dead." She chanted.

"Oh Rhiannon, ring like a bell through the night, wouldn't you love to love her." Lindsey muttered to Stevie.

As Stevie put her hand over her face to stifle the giggles, Ashana pulled a cloth off of a TV set...

"What? Does Geude watch Oprah or something?" Mick asked.

As Ashana moved, the set flickered to life and everyone groaned as they saw Robson's face on the TV screen.

"Oh no, this is the horror of the dark realm!" Lindsey cried out, as the others giggled.

As crewmembers came and strapped a camera rig on their chests. Robson glared at them from the TV screen.

"You will be masked and taken to five separate locations." He said. "Once you are at your locations, you will find instructions. The first task you must perform is to bring an offering back to Geude so he may bless you with his protection."

"Then, what the Hell was all the bloody chanting for, then?" Mick asked.

Lindsey felt Stevie grip his arm.

"Five separate locations...alone?" she said, fearfully.

Lindsey stared at her and then looked at Ashana.

"Um...could Stevie and I go together?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

Ashana shook her head.

"No, each of you must bring back an offering." She said.

"Alright, we'll run down to 7-11 together and each of us will bring the skull a box of cigars." Lindsey said.

Ashana glared at them.

"Look, I'm not prejudiced against other religions, Lord knows, since I dated a wiccan, But, I promised Stevie I would stay with her and I don't see why we can't go together and get two offerings in the same place."

"Because you must face your fears." Ashana said.

"Bullshit." Lindsey said, angrily. "I know Louisiana has gators and I'm not about to have Stevie walk around blindfolded and become some gator's midnight snack."

"You have no choice, you must do what is commanded of you. You will each have walkie talkies so you can communicate with each other. So you can talk to Stevie that way. Now it is time to begin."

Lindsey watched as people began to slip hoods around John and Chris and Mick's head.

"You are so dead, when this is over, Mick Fleetwood." Lindsey said, as he felt the hood go over his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Stevie felt someone guiding her along.

"Where are we going?" she asked out loud.

The person didn't answer her. Stevie gulped trying to

push down the fear she was feeling inside. Finally, she felt the person leading her let go of her arm. She waited a moment and then lifted the hood up to take a peek. 

"Hello?" she said.

She lifted the hood up all the way and blanched when she saw she was standing in the middle of an ancient graveyard. She spun her head around frantically searching for anyone.

"John, Mick, Chris...Lindsey?" she called out, fearfully.

She shook with fear as she didn't hear anyone reply. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she heard Lindsey's voice.

"Okay, where the fuck am I?"

Stevie looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. She had forgotten about the walkie talkie. She picked it up from the belt around her waist and spoke into it.

"Linds?"

"Stevie? Are you alright? Where are you?" Lindsey said.

Stevie gulped.

"I'm...in the middle of a graveyard. I don't know what to do, Linds."

"Um...is there a piece of paper and a flashlight near you, babe?" Lindsey asked.

Stevie glanced around and saw a piece of paper under a rock by one of the gravestones and a flashlight lying beside it.

"Yes! I see it." Stevie said, into the walkie talkie as she bent down to remove the rock.

"Great, Stevie, I think you are supposed to read it. At least that's what I"m doing." Lindsey said.

"Yeah, the instructions are on the paper, Stevie." Chris cut in.

"Okay." Stevie said, speaking into the walkie talkie. "Are you guys alright? Where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of the ruddy woods, that's where I am!" Chris said, angrily.

"I'm in the house in a bedroom, it looks like." Lindsey said.

"Hey, no fair, Lindsey's in the bloody house." Chris yelled out.

"So? It's not like there's any heat in here, Chris." Lindsey replied.

"Yeah, but you don"t have bats swirling around your friggin' head." John spoke up.

"Huh, bats? Where are you?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm in the basement, I think."

"Mick, where are you?" Stevie said, as everyone paused.

There was no answer.

"Mick?" Stevie said, fearfully.

"Mick!" Lindsey yelled out.

"Mick, where the Hell are you?" John said.

"I'm dead. They sacrificed me to Geude."

"Oh shit, Mick, quit fucking with us like that." Chris said, as Mick laughed.

"Oh, like anything is going to happen." Mick said.

"So, where are you then?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm in the woods in front of some rickety old shack." Mick said.

"Well, I'm glad everyone"s okay. I'm gonna read what is on my paper. You guys wanna hear?" Stevie said.

"Sure, love, let's compare stories." Mick said, laughing.

"Fire away, Stevie." Lindsey said. "I"m anxious to hear why you're out in the graveyard."

"Okay," Stevie said, picking up the paper and the flashlight. She tucked the flashlight against her neck and tilted her head on it. As she read, she spoke into the walkie talkie.

"It says...You are in the graveyard. There are two graveyards on the plantation. One is for the family members, but this one is for the slaves. Many of the slaves were brutally beaten and suffered cruel tortures before they died. It is said these tormented souls walk the graveyard at night, looking for rest."

"Wow, creepy." Lindsey said, as Stevie finished. "Wanna hear mine?"

"Um...yeah." Stevie said, as she glanced nervously around the graveyard.

"Okay, mine says...You are in the guest bedroom. In 1858, a woman was brutally murdered here after she refused to have sex with the owner of the plantation. It is said the owner buried her bones in the walls of the bedroom after she was dead."

"Well, that would make me pissed alright." Mick said. "How did the bastard kill the woman and get her into the wall without anyone noticing, is my question."

"Maybe he killed his other family members too." John suggested.

"Hmmmm, could be, you know, if he was nutty enough to kill a woman and wall her up, he'd be nutty enough to kill his whole family." Mick said. "Anyway, I'll go next, mine says "You are standing outside the only slave cabin that is still standing. The slaves would go here at the end of the day and at night, they would perform their voodoo rituals in secret. One night, the master discovered them and hung 20 of the slaves from the tree directly in front of you."

"And is there a tree in front of you like that?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah," Mick replied. "There's a huge magnolia tree I'm standing under. This is where I was when I took the hood off, so I assume this must be it. Alright, Chris, love, you go next."

"Okay." Chris said. "You are in the woods...no shit." She added, as the others laughed. "In 1862, two union solders raped and killed the daughter of the owner of the plantation and left her here to rot. It is said her spirit is lost in the woods."

"Sheesh, this place has had some bad karma." Stevie said.

"No shit." Lindsey replied.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn." John said. "You are in a dark basement filled with filthy flying rodents flapping around your head. You may get rabies, but you will still be the most desirable member of the band and get all the chicks."

"Yeah, right." Lindsey said, laughing.

John laughed.

"I mean, it says...You are in the basement...it was here that some of the slaves were locked away for days without food or water as punishment for minor infractions. Some slaves have died down here from the extreme heat and cold and are said to still be trapped there...yeah, and all of them have reincarnated into bloody bats and are flapping around my head." John said, angrily.

"Well, I guess we should look for offerings to Geude then, so we can get the fuck away from these places." Mick said.

"What do we look for. What does Geude want for an offering?" Stevie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to grab one of these bats and give it to him." John said.

Stevie looked around and noticed a little bone on the ground.

"Um, I found a bone." She said into the walkie talkie. "Maybe that's what I'm supposed to get?"

"Who knows, Steves, just grab it and go." Lindsey said.

Stevie nodded and picked up the bone. All of a sudden, she heard a sharp crack. She gasped and spoke into the walkie talkie as she looked around nervously.

"Um, guys, did any of you just make a noise." She said, fearfully.

"I didn't. I'm trying to decide what I"m supposed to take in this room." Lindsey said.

"Not me, I'm still standing here in the woods." Chris said.

"I didn't. I"m inside the shack praying it won't fall on my head." Mick said.

"I'm trying to step on every bloody bat I can get my hands on!" John cried out.

Lindsey chuckled.

"Why, babe, what's wrong?" he said, sobering up.

"I...heard something." Stevie said, gulping.

"Oh no, she's freaking out." Mick said.

"I"m not freaking out...I really think I heard something." Stevie said, spinning her head around.

"Stevie, it's just your nerves, plus, the fact that you're in a graveyard at about 10 at night. You're okay, Steves, trust me." Lindsey said.

Stevie jumped as she heard another crack.

"No, Lindsey, I'm fucking far from alright." She said, trembling. "Please come out here and get me!"

"Stevie, I have no idea where you are!" Lindsey said.

"FIND ME!" Stevie yelled, terrified.

Lindsey sighed.

"Alright, Stevie, just calm down, okay. Hey Chris, Mick, can you hear Stevie?"

"I can"t." Mick said. "I must be on the other side of the plantation.

"I can, barely." Chris said. "It sounds like she's pretty far."

"Oh, God." Stevie said, looking around.

"Stevie, listen, look for the entrance to the cemetery. Do you see it?" Lindsey said, gently.

Stevie looked around and finally saw it off to her right in the darkness.

"Yeah, I do now." She said.

"Okay, good, walk to it." Lindsey said.

Stevie gulped.

"But that"s where the sound came from."

"Come on, love, you can do it." Mick said. "Just walk."

"Okay, here goes." Stevie said.

She began to walk as fast as she could holding the bone and the flashlight in her hand. With every step, she looked around her expecting something to pop out at her. Finally, after a few tense moments, she was at the cemetery gate.

"Okay, I see a path." She gulped. "But it's leading into the woods."

"Come down the path, Steves, it must lead to the house." Lindsey said.

"Lindsey..." Stevie whispered as she glanced at the dark woods.

"Angel, trust me. They wouldn't be doing this if we were in any real danger." Lindsey said, gently.

"Yeah, Stevie, Lindsey's right. If we got hurt or killed, they would get their arses sued off." Chris

said. "It's gonna be okay. Just walk and don"t think about what"s around you." 

Stevie nodded.

"Okay, here I go." She said.

She began to walk rapidly along the path hoping that Lindsey and Chris were right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Okay, here I go."

Lindsey spoke into the walkie-talkie. 

"That's it, babe. Just keep talking to us and let us know how everything is coming along. You'll be fine." He said.

"I sure hope so, Linds." He heard Stevie say.

He depressed the talk button and put the walkie-talkie back on his belt as he glanced around the enormous bedroom.

"Okay, now what the fuck am I supposed to get from this room?"

He glanced around at all the various knick-knacks and sighed. 

"Am I just supposed to take anything?" he wondered to himself

"Stevie? Are you still with us?" he heard Mick say through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, I"m just hurrying as fast as I can." Stevie replied.

"Just keep walking, Stevie." Mick said.

Lindsey glanced down listening to the conversation. He glanced back up and finally his eyes focused on a radiant blue stone that was sitting on the dresser near the back of the room. He walked to it and picked it up.

"Now, this looks like it doesn't belong here." He muttered.

As he examined it, he failed to see a cupboard door behind him slowly opening. 

Lindsey looked up from the rock, as he suddenly got a feeling he was being watched. He turned around and stared at the cupboard which now had both its doors closed. He frowned and shook his head.

"Just my imagination." He muttered.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he heard Stevie.

"OH MY GOD!" 

Lindsey grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"What? What's wrong, Stevie?" he yelled into it.

"I just saw something in the woods beside me!"

"Stevie, just keep walking, okay?" Chris said.

"I can't walk, I'm too scared!" Stevie said.

"Look Steves, I got my thing for Geude. I'm gonna take it to the altar and then I'm gonna come after you, okay? Just hang tight!"

"Hurry, Lindsey, please!" Stevie begged.

"Alright, Angel, I'm coming." Lindsey said.

He put the walkie-talkie back on the belt and ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, Angel, I'm coming."

"Hear that, Stevie, just hang tight and Lindsey will be there." Chris said.

"I'm trying." Stevie said, fearfully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, just still looking around for whatever it is I'm supposed to find." Chris said, sighing.

"Be careful, Chris. don't get lost." John said.

"I won't, I hope. How are you holding up, Johnny?"

"Well, I'm still looking for whatever it is I need to find also while at the same time trying to avoid getting rabies." John said. 

"Why did they put you down there with all those bats?"

Mick cut in. "That is fucking crazy. Do they know what bats do?"

"Apparently, they don't care." John said.

"Get away from me, you fucking flying weasel." They heard him mutter.

Chris chuckled to herself as she put the walkie-talkie back on the belt. She shined the flashlight around at the base of the trees.

"Come on, you wankers, couldn't you have put a neon sign or something so I know where the bloody thing is?" she muttered.

Suddenly, she spied a small skull nestled in the roots of one of the trees.

"A-ha, got ya!" she said, as she walked over to it.

Suddenly, she heard Stevie scream and she grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Stevie? Are you okay?"

"I think it's back!" she cried out.

"Bollocks! Lindsey? Are you going to her?" she asked.

"I can't." Lindsey said, angrily.

"What?" John, Mick and Chris said in unison.

"Why the fuck not?" John said.

"Ashana won"t let me. I have to wait here by the altar and let Stevie come back on her own."

"Fuck her, Lindsey! I need you!" Stevie cried out.

"I can't do it, Angel. You're gonna have to do it. Just run down the path."

"Oh God." Stevie said.

"Lindsey, I got my doohickey now. I'll try to get to her." Chris said.

"Okay, you hear that, babe?" Lindsey said, gently.

"Yes! Oh, please hurry, Chris." Stevie pleaded.

"Okay, I'm coming. Could you scream really loud once so I can get your position?"

Chris looked to her right as she heard Stevie's scream echoing through the trees.

"Okay, got ya, hang on!" Chris said, moving off in the direction of the scream.

"Be careful, love." Mick said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Be careful, love."

"I will." Chris said. "Stevie doesn't sound like She's too far away."

Mick nodded and put the walkie-talkie back on his belt. He craned his neck around the dilapidated old shack.

"Geez, talk about crappy conditions." He muttered.

He walked around coughing as he kicked up dust from the floor. He paused and looked down at a tiny, beaten up, old, cot and shook his head sadly.

"Poor buggers." He said to himself.

Suddenly, Mick heard a scratching. He turned around and stared at a broken window behind him. He shivered.

"Christ, I can't blame Stevie for freaking out. This place gives me the willies." He muttered.

He hurriedly looked around the shack and finally found a small, raggedy, doll sitting in the corner. He picked it up and shrugged.

"Guess this is it?"

He jerked his head up as he heard the scratching sound again, this time on the wall behind him.

"Okay, I'm outta here." He said.

He picked up the walkie-talkie as he hurried out the door.

"I got it, I think. I'm heading back. If I'm not back in an hour, find that red haired moron and kick his arse for me."

Lindsey laughed.

"Got it, Mick and believe me, I'll be glad to do it!"

"So, will I." John said. "Trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trust me."

John put the walkie-talkie back and shined the flashlight around frantically as he tried to avoid the squeaking bats.

"Christ, Mick, why did you ever think of this?" he muttered.

He gasped as a bat came close to his ear.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled. "Alright, that's it, I'm grabbing some fucking dirt or something. I don't care if Geude doesn"t like it. I'm not about to have these little fuckers attack me anymore!"

He started towards the door, bobbing and weaving his head as the bats flew around. Suddenly his flashlight fell on a piece of parchment.

"At last!" John screamed.

He snatched it up and ran out the door as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stevie wrapped her arms around her as she glanced around at the darkened woods.

"Stevie?" 

Stevie sighed as she spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Linds. God, I've never been so glad to hear your voice in my whole life."

Lindsey chuckled.

"You okay, babe?"

"So far." Stevie said, nervously.

"Is Chris there, yet?"

"Um, Not yet"." 

She lowers the walkie-talkie.

"CHRIS?" she screams out.

"YEAH?"

"JUST MAKING SURE YOU'RE OKAY!" Stevie said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I AM, I'm ABOUT TO YOU, IT SOUNDS LIKE, JUST HOLD ON!"

Stevie puts the walkie-talkie to her lips.

"She's coming, Linds. I think She's about reached me."

"Thank God."

Stevie thinks for a moment.

"Did you see anything funny?" she asks.

"Nope, not a thing." Lindsey said.

"I heard scratching outside the shack I was in, but it could have been animals." Mick cut in.

"At least you hope it was animals." Lindsey said, chuckling.

He paused.

"Okay, guys, John"s here with me...in one piece."

"Yeah, thank God for small favors." John said.

Stevie suddenly heard a sound coming through the tree.

She gulped as she stared at the twisted tree trunks.

"Chris?" she said, in a little voice.

"Yeah, it's me." Chris said, stepping through the trees.

"Oh, thank God." Stevie said, running to her and hugging her.

Chris hugged her back and then spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Found her!" she said.

"Great!" Lindsey said. "Now get back here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Stevie said.

She looked at Chris and they began to walk down the path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I better be going the right way." Mick mumbled as he tried to get his tall frame through the trees. "I better not get through a tree and sink into the bloody bayou or something or there will be Hell to"."

He stops as he hears the scratching sound again behind him. 

"Okay, Mick, calm down, nothing to get worked up about. it's your imagination. That mother fucking Scot put all these ideas into your head about the place being haunted. So, now you are hearing things. Just keep walking."

"Mick!"

Mick freezes as he hears someone whispering his name.

He looks down at his walkie-talkie.

"Okay, we finally made it out!" Chris said, as he heard Lindsey and John cheering in the background.

"Mick?"

Mick nods as he heard Lindsey say his name. That was what it was.

"Yeah?" he said, picking up the walkie-talkie.

"You coming?" Lindsey asked, chuckling. "The rest of us are over here keeping the skull company."

"I'm coming!" Mick said. "don't start the party without me."

He put the walkie-talkie back and began to walk again.

"Mick!"

Mick picks up the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah, Lindsey?"

"Yeah, what?"

"What do you want?" Mick asked.

"Nothing since I told you to get your butt back here."

Lindsey said, confused.

Mick frowned.

"Didn"t you just call my name again?" he asked.

"Um... no."

Mick's eyes widened and he glanced back behind him at the trees.

"What's this about?" Lindsey asked.

"Never mind, mate. it's nothing." Mick said.

He put the walkie-talkie back and increased his pace.

Finally, he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a light coming from between the trees up ahead. He ran the last few steps and burst through the trees.

"Thank God!" he said, as he saw the others across the lawn looking at him and waving.

As he ran up to them and threw the doll on the alter, Lindsey looked at him.

"What was all the business with you thinking I had called your name?" Lindsey asked.

Mick shook his head.

"it's nothing. I was just imaging things." He said, dismissively.

Lindsey nodded. Suddenly, the TV set came back on and everyone groaned as they saw Robson on the screen.

"Haven't we been put through enough shit already without having to listen to mister creepy again?"

Lindsey said.

"You have survived the first test." Robson said, pacing back and forth on the TV screen.

"While I have been sitting in a nice warm trailer sipping cocoa and laughing at your asses." Lindsey finished as everyone laughed hysterically.

"You will now go and explore the house and see if you can uncover any...spirits."

Everyone groaned.

"Not this again." John said.

"Before you are five instruments which are used by paranormal investigators to detect the presence of..."

"Assholes." Lindsey said, grinning.

"Spirits. Four of you must take one of these devices and use them. It will help convince you the house is haunted."

"I don't think Angel needs much more convincing as it is." Lindsey said, squeezing Stevie"s hand.

"No, shit, I think I believe now definitely." Stevie said.

"There is in front of you diving or dowsing rods, these were used to detect...spirits in olden times. When the two rods cross, there are...spirits around. Next we have a pendulum. When you hold the pendulum still, it will spin counterclockwise if there are...spirits in the area. We also have a thermometer that registers changes in temperature. A...spirit will sometimes give off a hot or cold reading in a room. Next we have a Geiger counter. Electromagnetic disturbances are common when...spirits are present. Use these tools so that you may convince yourselves that it is not your imagination.

"Can we have some of the gear the Ghostbusters use to trap the ghosts too?" Mick asked.

"Go now, and seek out...spirit."

As the TV shut off, Lindsey gave out a yell.

"Hallelujah, the bastard shut up. Well, lets get inside before he comes back on." Lindsey said.

He looked at Stevie.

"YOU...are coming with me, this time." He said, holding her hand as he picked up the dowsing rods.

"Like you thought I wasn"t?" Stevie said, chuckling.

Mick grabbed the thermometer, Chris grabbed the pendulum and John grabbed the Geiger counter. Looking at each other, they walked towards the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 

"Oh God, I don't know I prefer this or the cemetery." Stevie said, as they entered. "This place creeps me out."

"Be glad there are no bats up here." John said.

Stevie flinched and huddled closer to Lindsey. Lindsey patted her back and gave her a squeeze.

"So, I guess we split up?" Mick said.

"That sounds good, we can cover more ground that way and be outta here faster." Lindsey said.

"I'm with Lindsey!" Stevie said, clutching him as Lindsey chuckled.

"I said you weren"t going anywhere, babe." Lindsey said. "Especially since that bitch outside wouldn't let me go with you the first time."

Mick nodded.

"The rest of us will keep together and just explore rooms near each other."

Lindsey nodded. He watched as Chris, John, and Mick began to walk off. 

John turned.

"I'd avoid the basement if I were you." He said.

"Yup, I think we figured that out." Lindsey said, grinning at Stevie.

John turned and followed the others. 

Lindsey looked at Stevie.

"Ready, Angel."

"I guess, Linds, let"s just get this over with." She said.

Lindsey nodded.

"We"ll just start here on this floor and see what we find." He said.

He took her hand and they walked further into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"how you guys doing?"

Lindsey spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Just fine, Mick, Stevie and I Haven't seen anything yet." He said.

"Me neither, I'm in the bathroom right now." Mick said. "All I see is rust, dust and darkness."

"Does the tub work?" Lindsey asked hopefully as he glanced down at his dirty clothes.

"Nope, sorry mate, I thought of that already." Mick said, laughing. "You are out of luck."

"Damn." Lindsey said, chuckling. "Well, I had to ask. Well, you be careful."

"You too." Mick said. "Both of you."

Lindsey nodded. He put the walkie-talkie back and looked at Stevie. He frowned as he saw she was staring at the darkness.

"What is it, babe?" he asked, as he went to her.

"I don't know, Linds. I feel like someone's watching us." Stevie said, looking at him.

Lindsey glanced around, but saw nothing. He shrugged.

"Maybe the ghosts are curious about us." He said.

"Well, use the dowsing rods and find out." Stevie said, pointing to them.

"Oh yeah, right." Lindsey said, taking them in his hands. "Hold the rods straight ahead?"

Stevie nodded.

"If they cross that indicates the presence of...spirits."

Lindsey groaned as Stevie laughed.

"Oh God, Stevie, don't do that." He said, nudging her.

"I'm trying to get that guy out of my mind."

He held the rods in front of him and began to walk around the room. Stevie gasped as his foot hit a crack in the floorboard. She grabbed him as he nearly tripped and fell on his face.

"Watch it, babe." Stevie said.

Lindsey sighed.

"I will be so glad when morning comes." He muttered.

As he continued to walk, Stevie walked beside him. He glanced over at her.

"Are you feeling better now that we"re together?" he asked.

Stevie nodded.

"Tons better." She said.

She grabbed Lindsey"s arm as the rods crossed. They stared at it and then looked ahead of them.

"I don't see anything." Lindsey said, softly.

He cleared his throat.

"Um...Hi! We"re Lindsey and Stevie. We mean you no harm. We"re just exploring the house, so don't mind us...and don't hurt us." He called out.

Stevie grabbed Lindsey"s arm again. 

"Did you hear that?" she said, wide-eyed.

Lindsey looked at her.

"Hear what?"

Stevie looked up at Lindsey.

"Someone just whispered right by my ear."

She glanced back around her, but saw nothing. She moved closer to Lindsey, suddenly feeling uneasy. Lindsey put his arm around her.

"What did they say?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Stevie shook her head.

"I couldn"t make it out, but it was definitely someone talking." She said, still looking behind her.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang behind them. Lindsey and Stevie screamed and spun around.

"Shit!" Lindsey said.

"Guys? Are you okay? I heard you screaming!" Chris said over the walkie-talkie.

"Um...I think so. We just heard a loud bang behind us and Stevie is hearing someone whispering to her." Lindsey said, glancing around.

"Wow! I Haven't heard or seen anything yet." Mick said. "I've even used that bloody thermometer and I just get a lot of blue which I guess is because it's FUCKING COLD IN HERE!" 

Stevie and Lindsey laughed.

Suddenly, they screamed as they heard another louder bang.

"Lindsey...Let"s get the fuck outta here." Stevie said, through gritted teeth as she pulled at his arm.

"Did you hear something again?" John asked.

"Yeah, the banging. We"re moving into another room."

Lindsey said, as Stevie pulled him along.

They went down a hallway and into a bedroom. 

"Maybe we"ll be safer here, Angel." Lindsey said, looking around.

Stevie gulped and nodded.

Lindsey pulled out the rods and began to walk with them as Stevie followed close behind him. He grinned as the rods didn"t cross.

"Nothing so far." He said, looking at Stevie.

"Oh yeah?" Stevie said, pointing.

Lindsey looked back and saw the rods were now crossed.

He looked around the room.

"Look, if you are the people from the living room, please leave us alone. There is a man named Mick Fleetwood on the upper floor. He's the one who convinced us to come here. Haunt him!"

"Lindsey!" Stevie said, punching his arm and glaring at him.

Lindsey sighed.

"On second thought, don't haunt him, he's our friend. Just go away and let us explore in peace, okay? We'll be outta here in the morning."

Stevie and Lindsey"s eyes widened as they heard a creak. They turned and saw a rocking chair in the corner of the room rocking by itself.

"Oh, shit." Stevie said, softly.

"Look, we really aren"t here to hurt you." Lindsey said, as the chair continued to rock. 

Suddenly, the chair stopped rocking. Stevie grabbed Lindsey's arm.

"Baby, let's get out of here." She said.

Lindsey gulped and nodded. They moved towards the door. Suddenly, they watched in horror as the door swung around and slammed shut. Lindsey and Stevie looked at each other and ran to it. Lindsey tried the doorknob and cursed.

"Crap! it's locked."

Stevie screamed hysterically as Lindsey tried to calm her.

"Now what?" John"s voice said over the walkie-talkie.

Lindsey grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Guys! Help us! We just got locked in!" Lindsey said.

"Locked in? What the Hell did you do?" Mick asked.

"We didn"t do anything!" Lindsey said, pulling on the door handle. "We started seeing a chair rock and I said something to it and then all of a sudden, the chair stopped rocking and the door slammed. So, could you please get down here and help us get the goddamned door open?"

"On our way!" Mick said.

"Thank you." Lindsey said.

He felt Stevie tug on his arm and he looked at her. He noticed she was staring past him with wide eyes and he looked in the direction he was looking. His eyes widened as he saw a woman and a child ghost looking at them from the other side of the room.

"Hurry!" Lindsey yelled into the walkie-talkie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 

"What's the rush?" Mick asked.

"The rush is, there are two ghosts in the room with us. Stevie is going bonkers and I'm not exactly thrilled to be here, now please hurry!" Lindsey yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm hurrying!" Mick said.

Lindsey lowered the walkie-talkie and he and Stevie flattened themselves up against the wall.

"Um...we come in peace?" Lindsey said, hesitantly.

The ghosts stared at them for a moment and then, slowly; the woman began to move towards them.

"Oh shit." Lindsey said, as Stevie gripped his arm.

"This cornmeal in my hair better be some kind of force field or something."

He winced and looked at Stevie.

"OW! Dammit Stevie, don't cut off the circulation to my whole arm!" he said.

"I can"t help it, Lindsey! I'm TERRIFIED, OKAY?" Stevie yelled.

"Jesus Christ, are you two arguing again?"

Lindsey and Stevie jerked their heads around as they heard Mick's voice coming through the door.

"Oh, thank God." Lindsey muttered.

He watched as the door handle began to turn back and forth.

"Shit, this mother fucker is stuck." They heard Mick say.

"Should we try to ram the door in?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. It seems like a pretty thick door." Mick replied as they heard him rap his knuckles on the door. "John, can you find something nearby we can use as a battering ram?"

"I'll take a look." John said.

"John's going to find something to ram the door in with." Mick called through the door. "Just hang tight."

Lindsey and Stevie looked around and their eyes widened as they saw the woman ghost was right in front of them.

"Tell him to hurry!" Lindsey screamed.

As they heard something large hitting the door, Lindsey and Stevie both inched away as they kept their eyes on the ghost. Suddenly, the child ghost came up beside the woman and stared at Stevie. She looked up at the woman.

"She's bootiful, mama." She said.

Stevie smiled at her.

"Um...thank you. YOU'RE beautiful too, what I can see of you." she said.

"You must leave." The woman ghost said, pointing at them.

"Believe me, sister, we have every intention of leaving this room." Lindsey said, glancing at the door.

The woman shook her head.

"No, you must leave this hou..."

Suddenly, the door burst open with a bang and Mick ran in.

"Okay, we finally got the bloody door open. Now where are the ghosts?" he panted.

Lindsey"s eyes widened.

"Where are they? They"re right in front of your""

He and Stevie turned their heads and saw that no one was in the room but them now.

"Um...well, they were here."

Lindsey glanced over at Mick who was eyeing him.

"Honestly! We saw two ghosts, right Stevie?"

Stevie nodded her head.

"Well, regardless of whether you"ve seen any ghosts or not. I think it's best you come up with us on the top floor. That way, we"ll be able to look after each other better, okay?"

"Fine with me!" Lindsey said.

"Me too." Stevie agreed.

Taking one last look at the now empty room, Lindsey and Stevie followed the others out and back down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stevie and Lindsey stepped into the guest bedroom upstairs. They looked around nervously as Lindsey grabbed the dowsing rods.

"I hope to God, those two stayed on the first floor." Lindsey muttered.

He walked around the room as Stevie followed. After they had walked around and across the room, they both sighed as they saw the rods had not crossed.

"Good." Stevie said. "I hope this room stays ghost free then."

As they explored the room, Stevie stared at Lindsey.

"Hey, Linds."

"Yeah?" Lindsey replied, as he examined a dresser.

"You realized we Haven't argued all night?"

Lindsey straightened up and turned around to look at her.

"Yeah? So?" he said.

Stevie raised her eyebrows.

"So? You don't think that's unusual? A day hasn"t gone by lately where we haven't been at each other's throats!"

Lindsey paused for a moment as he thought that over. He shrugged.

"I don't feel like arguing tonight, Stevie. I'm too busy trying not to get attacked by ghosts." He said.

Stevie stared at him wide-eyed.

"You...don't feel like arguing? that's something I never thought I'd hear you say." She said.

Lindsey sighed deeply.

"Do you wanna argue, Stevie, is that it? Because you know I could start an argument just for the Hell of it!" He said.

Stevie held up her hands.

"I didn"t mean it like that, okay? I'm just making an observation." She said, softly. "Personally, I like that we can band together like this. It reminds me of the old days."

Lindsey stared at her as the anger drained away.

"Yeah, it does." He said, softly. "I've kinda missed it."

"Yeah, me too." Stevie said, moving closer to Lindsey

"I guess fear brings people closer together."

"Yeah." Lindsey said, putting his arm around her. 

"Yeah, it does."

Lindsey and Stevie"s eyes widened as they heard an unidentified male voice speak up behind them. They both turned their heads slowly and glanced around.

Lindsey gulped as they saw nothing.

"Oh shit." Lindsey muttered. "Um, I'm ready to leave now." He said to Stevie.

"Yeah, me too. I think we"re done in here." Stevie replied in a shaky voice.

They looked at one another and ran out as the voice laughed softly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 

Chris looked up as Lindsey and Stevie came through the bedroom door.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Um, we wanna stay in here with you." Lindsey said, as Stevie nodded.

Chris shrugged. 

"Fine by me. I'm just using this pendulum thing."

She held it up by the long chain that was attached to it and stared at it.

"I hope I'm doing it right." She said.

"Robson said if it spins counterclockwise, that means ghosts are around." Stevie pointed out.

Chris nodded.

"So far, I Haven't gotten any readings though." She said.

Lindsey snorted.

"If you want readings that badly, Stevie and I can direct you to a couple of rooms." He said.

Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, I kinda figured after all the screaming the two of you have been doing that you could qualify as paranormal investigators now." She said.

Lindsey rolled his eyes and chuckled. He glanced at Stevie and frowned as he noticed her looking around the room.

"Ought-oh, the last time you got that look, ghosts were around." He said.

Stevie looked at him.

"Something about this bedroom isn"t right to me." She said, shivering. "It just has an aura of death."

Chris nodded.

"I get that too actually. Especially from that big bed over there." She said pointing to the huge four poster bed near the back of the room.

"I think the aura is all over the whole house personally." Lindsey said, shrugging.

"Yeah, but, it seems stronger in here. Like a lot of people have died right in this room." Stevie said, looking at him.

Chris nodded.

"I get that too and I get a feeling they died in that bed." She said, pointing to it.

Lindsey and Stevie looked at each other and backed up slightly. Stevie stared at the bed and thought for a moment.

"You know, in olden days they did have a dying room where family members were put when they were about to go. Perhaps this is it." She suggested.

"Hmmmmm, that could be." Chris said.

She thought for a moment and then, holding the pendulum out at arms length, moved slowly towards the bed. When she got a few feet from it, she stopped and pointed to the pendulum as it began to spin slowly counterclockwise.

"Oh great, not again." Lindsey muttered.

Chris cleared her throat.

"Whoever you are, I'm not gonna hurt you." She said.

"Believe me, Chris, that doesn't work." Lindsey said.

Chris stared at the rotating pendulum and at the bed. She grabbed her walkie-talkie.

"Mick, Johnny?"

"Yeah, love?" Mick replied.

"Yes?" John said.

"Could you guys come in here a moment and bring your instruments? I need you to check something."

"Okay." Mick said. "Where are you?"

"Another bedroom." Chris said.

"Tell him I'll be outside the door." Lindsey said, heading outside.

Chris nodded.

"Lindsey's outside the door." She said to him.

"Okay, I'm coming." Mick said.

"Yeah, me too." John added.

Stevie walked to Chris as she put the walkie talkie back.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'm gonna use their instruments and see if there really is something here." Chris said, pointing to the bed.

A moment later, Lindsey walked back in followed by Mick and John. 

"Wow, are you guys having a party in here or something?" Mick asked as he stared at everyone.

"Seems like it's getting to be that way." Chris said, grinning.

She pointed to the bed.

"I'm getting readings from this pendulum and I wanted to know if you guys are too?" she asked.

"Stand aside, love." Mick said, waving her away.

As Chris stepped back, Mick raised his temperature gauge and looked at the screen.

"Bloody hell." He muttered as he stared at it.

"What?" Chris asked.

"There is a huge patch of blue right in the middle of the bed and it's in the shape of a person lying down."

He said, frowning. "John? You get anything?" he said, looking back at him.

John stepped up and aimed his Geiger counter at the spot Mick indicated. He raised his eyebrows as everyone heard a static sound coming from the device.

"The needle"s going almost off the scale." John said.

He lowered it and looked at Chris.

"I think you guys are right. I think something is there." He said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud crash just outside the door and they all spun around and screamed in shock.

"Now do you guys believe us about the place being haunted?" Lindsey asked.

"Will never doubt you again, Lindsey, that's for sure." Mick said.

He looked back at the temperature gauge and frowned. 

"The blue spot's gone now." He said, pointing to the bed.

Everyone began to back up away from the bed as they stared at it. Suddenly, they heard Stevie scream and when they all spun around, they saw she was no longer in the room.

"Stevie?" Lindsey said, as he ran out the door. 

As the others followed, he looked frantically up and down the hallway and his eyes widened as he saw no one.

"Oh God." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Stevie? Stevie! Where are you?" Lindsey cried out as they ran through the house frantically searching for her. "Oh God, if anything happens to her, I'm personally gonna ring Robson"s fucking neck." He said, clenching his fists.

All of them ran into each room hoping that each time, they would find Stevie safe and sound. Finally, after searching several rooms without success, Lindsey suddenly stopped and held up his hand. As everyone stopped behind him, he looked back.

"Wait, I just thought of something." He said.

Grabbing the dowsing rods, he held them out in front of him as he cleared his throat.

"Attention all ghosts!" he screamed out. "My name is Lindsey Buckingham and I and my other bandmates are looking for our friend that one of you seems to have disappeared! If one of you has in fact taken her, tell us now! We want her back alive and unharmed!"

Lindsey and the others stood and looked around searching for any sign that the warning was heeded.

Lindsey glanced down at the uncrossed rods and sighed.

"Great, now when we wanna actually talk to them, they all clam up." He muttered.

Suddenly, the rods crossed at the same time a mist formed in front of Lindsey. The others stared in shock as the woman ghost reappeared to him.

"Alright, where is she?" Lindsey said, angrily. 

The woman ghost held up her hands.

"I did not take her, Lindsey, believe me." She said.

"My daughter and I are not a part of the evil that is here. That is why we tried to warn you and Stevie about leaving the house before something like this happened."

"Do you know where she is." Lindsey asked.

The woman nodded.

"Yes."

"Take us to her." Lindsey said.

The woman shook her head.

"Why not?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Because the person who has her is a spirit who was a powerful voodoo priest in life and is still very powerful, you and your friends would be no match for him." She said.

"Look, Um..." Lindsey began. "What's your name?"

"Florence."

"Florence...we appreciate the warning, but we aren't about to leave Stevie behind and have something happen to her. Voodoo priest or no voodoo priest, we want her back. So, if you can show us the way, we"d appreciate it."

Florence stared at him.

"Is she your lover?"

Lindsey hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes. I love Stevie very much and I don't want to lose her." He admitted as Chris, John and Mick looked at each other in surprise.

Florence nodded.

"Then, I'll show you where they took her." She said.

"Thank you." Lindsey said.

She put a hand on Lindsey"s shoulder.

"I just want you to know that you might not be able to get her back. All of you might die and be trapped with her. This priest steals people"s souls and enslaves them. All of you might end up spending eternity serving him."

"I'll take that risk." Lindsey said, as the others nodded in agreement.

Florence nodded.

"Alright, this way." She said, beckoning to them.

As she led them down the hallway, Lindsey stared at her.

"So, is that what happened to you and your daughter?

You are enslaved to this priest?" he asked.

Florence looked back at him and shook her head.

"No, I and my daughter, Victoria, are from another plantation near here. Yankees murdered us in 1864 when we tried to resist them. We"re all alone over there so we occasionally visit Prudence. She was the daughter of the man who owned this plantation. Yankees raped and killed her."

"She's lost in the woods, right?" Chris asked.

Florence looked at her.

"Yeah, but she's not lost. She stays in the woods because the priest is in the house and she doesn't want to be taken." She said. 

She looked at Chris, confused.

"Who told you she was lost?" she asked.

Chris blushed.

"Um, it was on this piece of paper that was waiting for me when they took me to the middle of the woods." She said, sheepishly.

Florence stopped and stared at the band.

"Who is "they"? "she asked. "Why are you even here?"

Everyone turned and eyed Mick who grinned sheepishly.

"Um, well, there was this TV show called The Scariest Places on Earth and they dare people to spend the night in haunted places."

Florence eyes widened.

"They do? Why are they doing that? don't they realize how dangerous this place really is?" she said in disbelief.

"Apparently they don't." Lindsey said, sighing.

Florence shook her head.

"Then, if you and Stevie die, your blood will be on their hands. They were foolish to even think up something like this. There are two many powerful and evil spirits in these haunted houses for them to bring in the living and have them disturbing the peace." She said, angrily. "it's a good thing Victoria and I decided to visit Prudence tonight otherwise I might not have known this was happening."

They reached the stairs and she led them down.

"So, how many other lies have they told you tonight?" she asked as they descended the steps.

"Um, well, they told us someone was killed and their body was walled up in the guest bedroom up here." Mick said, gesturing back up.

Florence turned and stared at him.

"Huh? That never occurred either. What kind of stupid story is that?" she said, angrily. "What else did they say?"

"20 slaves were hung outside that rickety old slave shack in the woods because the owner caught them practicing voodoo rituals." Lindsey said.

Florence snorted.

"The owner hung them all right, but not because of that. He was a cruel man and the 20 slaves tried to escape and he found out their plans." She said.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked at them.

"I'm afraid you"ve been deceived." She said. "And now you may lose not only your lives, but your souls as well because of it." 

Lindsey looked back at Mick.

"Gee, thanks Mick, next time you get an idea to do something fun make sure it doesn"t involve the dead in any way." He said sarcastically.

They hurried through the living room into the library. Florence stopped and looked around as the band shined their flashlights at the books. Florence gestured to them and she led them to a bookcase filled with dusty books. She grabbed a book and pulled on it and everyone gasped as a nearby bookcase slid open to reveal a secret passage. Florence looked at them.

"The priest was the original owner of this house and he had this part of the house built so he could conduct his rituals in private without fear of reprisal. He's taken Stevie down here." She said.

Lindsey gulped and nodded.

"Show us." He said.

Florence nodded and everyone looked at each other nervously before they followed her in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 

Lindsey coughed as he followed everyone as they walked down a long slanted corridor. 

"Christ, how far underground is this place?" he asked.

"About a half mile." Florence said. "We should be nearing it now."

"I hope so." Lindsey said. "I'm about to gag on all the dust."

"Does this priest live down here?" Mick asked in front of him. "I mean, if we were to try to call out to Stevie, would he hear?"

Florence thought.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn"t risk it though just to be on the safe side." She said.

Mick nodded.

"that's cool, I just hate not knowing if She's alright or not." He said.

They reached the end of the corridor and turned left.

They followed Florence as she guided them along the narrow hallway. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stevie moaned as she came awake. She touched her head and found there was blood dripping down the right side of her face. She looked around, but it was completely dark. She felt down her body and found that the camera rig, and the utility belt with her flashlight and walkie-talkie were missing.

"Oh shit." She muttered.

She tried to think back on what had happened. She had been near the door and she had felt an unseen hand wrap around her mouth. She had tried to cry out to Lindsey who was standing in front of her, but before she could, she felt something hard hit her on the side of the head and that was all she knew until now. She gulped.

"Lindsey?" she called out. "Mick? John? Chris?"

She shivered as she heard only silence.

"Oh God, where am I?" she murmured. 

As she crawled along the dirt floor, she hoped the others were okay. She found the wall and inched along it running her hands up and down as she tried to find an exit. She went around the small room and frowned when she couldn"t find any door.

"How the Hell did I get in here?" she wondered. 

She shivered again as she suddenly had a thought.

"Oh Jesus, what if I'm walled in somewhere and they've left me to die?" she said, terrified.

Stevie took a deep breath.

"LINDSEY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsey stopped in his tracks. He thought he had just heard Stevie"s call his name and although it had been faint, it sounded very close. Like she was underneath his feet. He stared at the others who were still heading down the corridor.

"Hey guys?"

The others stopped and stared back at him.

"This way, Lindsey." Florence said.

Lindsey shook his head.

"No wait, I thought I heard her here." He said, pointing at the ground below his feet. 

Florence motioned in front of her.

"No, She's up here. I saw where the priest took her."

She said, frowning.

"That may be true, but what if she was moved after you came to us?" Lindsey said.

"I know of no room in this corridor, hidden or otherwise." Florence said, pointing at Lindsey's feet.

"Are you sure you heard what you heard? Perhaps you are imagining it."

Lindsey shook his head emphatically.

"No, I'm sure I heard her." Lindsey said.

Florence walked back towards Lindsey. Taking his hand, she guided his flashlight to the floor and both of them stared at the concrete. Florence shook her head.

"I see no trapdoor, Lindsey." 

"I know, but I know it was her. I can sense that I'm right." Lindsey argued.

Florence nodded.

"Maybe she did yell, but her voice echoed to you and it sounds like it was under your feet." She said. "I'm pretty sure that she is in the priest"s ritual room and that is up ahead. Trust me, Lindsey. I'm just as anxious to get to Stevie as you are."

Lindsey nodded.

"YOU'RE probably right." He said. "Lead on." 

Florence nodded and patted Lindsey on the shoulder before she went back to the front of the group As she reached the front, Chris looked back and smiled at Lindsey.

"We"ll find her, Lindsey. If YOU'RE starting to hear her, She's not far off and She's alive at least." She said.

Lindsey nodded. He began to follow the group as the others resumed walking, but suddenly, he stopped again as he heard Stevie's voice screaming his name once more. He stared at the others and then shook his head. He had a connection to Stevie and even though they were technically not together any more, the bond between them was still strong. He knew in his heart that he was right and that Stevie was right below him. He could sense her. He stared for a moment at his friends as they went further and further down the corridor before he decided to follow his gut instinct. He figured if he needed help, he still was connected to the others by walkie-talkie. He shined the flashlight along the wall as he looked for anything that could trigger another hidden entrance. He paused for a moment as he heard Stevie's voice again and he sighed.

"I'm trying to get to you, Angel, just hold on." He muttered.

He ran his hand along the wall and finally found a groove in the otherwise smooth concrete. He stuck his finger into it. Suddenly, he gave out an involuntary shiver as he felt a cold draft wash over him. He looked around him and saw nothing. He shrugged and pushed his finger into the groove. He heard a groaning noise and he jerked his head around and grinned as he saw part of the concrete slide back to reveal a trapdoor.

"Yup, trust your instincts." He muttered.

He took his finger out of the groove and bent down. He put his hands on either side of the hole and lowered his head down to the opening.

"STEVIE?" he called out.

"LINDSEY?"

Lindsey smiled as he heard Stevie"s voice. It was still muffled but it was louder than before. 

"YEAH, it's ME, ANGEL, HANG ON, I'm COMING!" he called out.

He sat down on the ground, took off the camera rigging, and swung his legs into the hole. He said a quick prayer that the hole wasn't deep and there was nothing nasty waiting for him before he eased his body in and fell through.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 

"Ah!" Lindsey cried out as he hit the ground. 

He looked up and noticed he had fallen pretty far. He hoped there was another way out. 

"STEVIE?" he yelled out.

"LINDSEY!"

Lindsey looked to his right as he heard Stevie"s voice cry back to him.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Lindsey cried out.

"YES, BUT WHATEVER TOOK ME HIT ME HARD ON THE HEAD. I HAVE BLOOD RUNNING DOWN MY FACE."

"Son of a bitch." Lindsey cursed to himself.

He bit his lip as a wave of guilt washed over him. He shoulda been watching her more closely especially after all that they had been through.

"LINDSEY? ARE YOU THERE?"

Lindsey was brought out of his reverie. No time for wallowing in guilt now. He needed to get Stevie out and away from this place.

"YEAH!" he cried out. "HANG ON, ANGEL, I'm GONNA TRY TO FIND THE ENTRANCE."

"GOOD LUCK, LINDSEY, I CAN"T FIND A DOOR ANYWHERE!"

Stevie screamed back.

"NOT EVEN WITH YOUR FLASHLIGHT?"

"I DON'T HAVE MY FLASHLIGHT BABE, OR MY WALKIE TALKIE.

IT WAS TAKEN FROM ME."

Lindsey cursed under his breath.

"WELL, JUST HANG ON, ANGEL. I HAVE MY FLASHLIGHT! I'll FIND THE ENTRANCE.

Lindsey began to shine his flashlight around praying to God he would find a door of some kind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, here we are." Florence said, as they entered a large room.

Chris, John and Mick shined their flashlights in front of them.

"Stevie?" Mick called out. "Love? You in here?"

They frowned as they heard and saw nothing. Mick looked at Florence.

"Sure this is the ritual room?" he asked.

Florence pointed to a small altar in the corner.

"Very sure." She said.

Mick shrugged.

"I don't see any sign of her." He turned and looked behind him. "Guess you were right, mate, they moved her some...Lindsey?"

Everyone turned and for the first time, they noticed that Lindsey wasn"t with him.

"Oh, shit!" John said. "Now they've taken him too?"

Mick thought.

"Maybe he's still back at that place where he thought he heard Stevie before, I hope." He said.

They all looked at one another and hurried out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit." Lindsey cursed.

He looked all around, but he couldn"t find a door or even a trigger like the one that he had used to open up the trapdoor.

"Shit, fuck!" he cursed again. "There had better be a way in or I'm gonna personally dig an entrance with my bare fucking hands."

Suddenly, he had a thought. He had tried the walls and Stevie had said that she couldn"t feel any doors along the walls where she was being held...but...what if?"

He aimed his flashlight at the floor and began to walk along. After a moment, he stopped and smiled as he saw the outline of another trapdoor at his feet.

"Thank God." He said to himself.

He shined the flashlight around the length of the trapdoor and found a small handle. Grinning, he grabbed the handle and with a grunt, pulled as hard as he could. He grimaced as the trapdoor stuck for a moment and then suddenly pulled away. He shined his flashlight through the hole and saw Stevie staring up at him in shock.

"This is why you couldn"t find the door, Stevie." He said, smiling at her.

"Well, I'm glad you did, now get me the fuck outta here!" Stevie said.

"Hang on, babe, let me call the others and tell them where you are." Lindsey said.

He leaned up and felt along the utility belt for his walkie-talkie. He frowned when he noticed it was missing. 

"Oh, shit, it must have dropped off when I fell through the trapdoor." Lindsey said.

He shined his flashlight around the room and frowned when he couldn"t find it.

"Where the fuck did it go?" he wondered aloud.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he saw the trapdoor above him slam shut.

"Lindsey? What's going on? What's that noise?" Stevie called up from below. 

Lindsey stared at the closed trapdoor. Suddenly, he felt like someone was watching him. He looked back down and his eyes widened as he saw a large black man standing in front of him holding his walkie-talkie in his transparent hand.

"Looking for this?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 

"Yes, I am, actually." Lindsey said, sarcastically. "Now give it back!"

The ghost stared at him, amused.

"You have a lot of courage." He said. "But you have a big mouth too."

"Yeah, so I've been told." Lindsey said, standing up. "Along with a big ego and a big libido and a bunch of other things." He held out his hand. "Give me the walkie-talkie and get Stevie out of that hole She's in right now."

The ghost widened his eyes.

"You are not afraid of me?"

Lindsey grinned.

"Nope. I'm not afraid in the very least. I've come up several ghosts tonight and I've lived to tell about it."

The ghost smirked.

"Well, then, dear boy, your luck has just run out!"

He made a move to grab Lindsey. As his hands touched Lindsey's body, he jerked back in shock and stared at him, confused as Lindsey raised his eyebrows and grinned at him. The ghost noticed the cornmeal still embedded in Lindsey's curls and he snorted.

"I see. Geude is protecting you." He said.

Lindsey nodded as he smirked at him.

"that's right. You are an evil spirit which means you can't lay a hand on me." He said.

The ghost chuckled.

"Perhaps not, but I can still get you without laying my hands on you."

He waved his hand. 

Lindsey grunted as a piece of wood slammed into his temple. He fell to the floor, dazed as the ghost stared at him.

"That is how I was able to take your witch lover too." He said, stepping over to him. "I used a heavy object to knock her out and then I took her with me."

Lindsey staggered to his feet.

"Stevie is protected too. I thought you couldn"t touch protected people." He said.

The ghost snorted.

"I can touch them if I'm not making a move to harm them. I was only carrying Stevie at the time. It was the same with my putting my hand over her mouth to silence her. Both times she was in no real danger. However, if I had been making a move to hurt her with my hands like I had just attempted with you, it would have been different. But, as you can see, I don't need to touch you to kill you."

He made a shoving motion in front of him and watched as Lindsey flew backwards through the air and smacked into the wall. As Stevie screamed, he staggered again to his feet. 

"Alright, look, let Stevie go. I'll take her place and you can do what you are planning to do with her to me."

The ghost snorted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, your lover is a very powerful witch and she poses a threat to me. You don't. However, since I can't have you rescuing her"."

He grabbed the air and mimed throwing Lindsey to the side. He smirked as Lindsey jerked and flew in the same direction the ghost's arm was going. He slammed against the side wall and dropped down to the floor with a thud.

He snickered as he walked up to him.

"This is so pathetic. You are such a weakling, I'm not even getting any enjoyment out of this. Still, just because I'm not having any fun doesn"t mean you still aren't going to die."

He stood over Lindsey as Lindsey stared up at him. He made a move to raise his hand and frowned when he couldn't get it to move. He stared for a moment at his hand in confusion before it suddenly dawned on him. He turned his head and yelled back at the open trapdoor.

"Your magic won"t hold me for long, witch!" he yelled out. "I am far more powerful than you are!"

"Alright, Steves!" Lindsey muttered to himself as he inched his way away from the ghost.

"Perhaps, so, but I'm not gonna make this easy for you!" Stevie yelled back. 

Suddenly, Lindsey"s eyes widened as the ghost was flung back away from him by an unseen hand.

"Whoa! Stevie, did you do that?" He said, getting to his feet.

"If you mean, I flung him away from you. Then, yes, I did." Stevie answered back. "I can"t see What's happening, I'm just chanting away any spell I can think of that will help you."

"Cool! Maybe I should get into some of this Wiccan religion." He said, grinning.

He stared at the ghost.

"You were right. She does pose a huge threat to you!"

Lindsey said, smirking.

"Ah, but I also pose a huge threat to her."

He waved his hand and Lindsey blanched as he heard Stevie scream and smack the wall in her cell. 

"You bastard!" Lindsey screamed at him.

Suddenly, the ghost yelled as he was flung back against the wall.

"Back at you, Beetlejuice!" Stevie screamed at him.

The ghost began to stand up. Suddenly, he fell back to the ground, frozen.

"Now, what did you do?" Lindsey said, running to the trapdoor as the ghost struggled to get up.

"Binding spell!" Stevie yelled up. "Can you find something to pull me out of here with?"

"What, you mean, you can"t just levitate up?"

"If I could, Lindsey, don't you think I would have done it by now?" Stevie said, angrily.

Lindsey shrugged.

"Just asking." He said.

He grabbed his flashlight up off of the ground and began to search around the room.

"Hurry, Lindsey, I can't hold him off forever." Stevie said. "He's pretty powerful!"

"Yeah, I guessed that." Lindsey said, rubbing his head.

He shined his flashlight in a corner of the room and smiled as he found a long piece of wood.

"This might do." He muttered as he ran and grabbed it.

He turned and groaned as he saw the ghost leap to his feet.

"He"s free, Angel! Think of something! I really don't feel like hitting the wall again!" Lindsey said, backing away as the ghost came towards him.

Suddenly, the ghost's eyes widened and he clutched his chest. As he fell to the floor, Lindsey stared at him in shock.

"Did that work?" Stevie asked.

"Um, well, he's clutching his chest. I don't know if that's what you had in mind." Lindsey said, inching around him.

"It worked? Wow, I'm surprised." Stevie said.

Lindsey ran to the hole and lowered the piece of wood with one hand while shining his flashlight on it to show Stevie where it was.

"What were you trying to do?" Lindsey said, stretching his arm as far as he could into the hole.

"Well, I was hoping to squeeze his heart. But, since he was dead, I wasn"t sure it would work. I guess it did if he's there clutching his chest." She said.

Lindsey glanced around and saw the ghost getting to his feet.

"He's not anymore." Lindsey said, eyeing him.

"Dammit! Stay down, you son of a bitch!" Stevie said, angrily.

Lindsey heard Stevie whisper a chant. He smiled as he saw the ghost being flung back against the wall. He heard her whisper again and the ghost's arms and legs banded together.

"There! Hopefully, that'll hold him until I get up." Stevie said.

Lindsey stretched his arm again and watched as Stevie leapt up in the air for it. 

As Stevie caught the end of the wood, Lindsey grunted as he felt the weight of her body on his arm. He gritted his teeth and mustered all his strength so he wouldn't fall into the hole with her. When he had

steadied himself, he gritted his teeth again and pulled as hard as he possibly could, pushing up with his other hand as he fought to raise Stevie up out of the hole. He glanced back at the ghost and saw that he was still struggling to get free of the binding spell. He looked back at the hole and planted his feet in the dirt. With a grunt and a might push of both his legs, he finally saw Stevie's head rise above the hole. He gave another push of his legs and he saw her torso. Stevie quickly took one hand away from the wood and putting it by the hole helped to push herself up as Lindsey continued to push with his legs and pull on the wood. Finally, with one last push, Stevie was able to get her legs out of the hole and push her body away from the hole. She landed on top of Lindsey as he sank back exhausted.

"Okay, I'm definitely ready to go home and get some sleep now." He said, gasping for air.

Stevie nodded. She jerked her head up as she saw the ghost get to his feet. Groaning, she began to mutter another chant, but this time, the ghost was ready for her. He shoved the air in front of him and Lindsey yelled as he watched Stevie's body fly across the room and hit the far wall. Lindsey yelled in rage and swung the piece of wood at the ghost's torso. The ghost chuckled as the wood passed harmlessly through his body.

"You really think that was gonna work?" the ghost said, amused.

"No, but it gave me time to recover." Stevie said.

She quickly chanted and the ghost was flung back against the wall. She chanted again and Lindsey chuckled as the ghost was pinned against the wall, as he hung in mid air.

"Heh, heh." Lindsey chuckled as he got to his feet. "I think you have met your match."

"Um, not really, Linds." Stevie said, rubbing her head. "If I were really his match, the spells wouldn't wear off so quickly. All I'm doing is keeping him busy long enough that we can escape in one piece."

They ran to the trapdoor and stared up at them.

"Shit." Stevie said.

She glanced over nervously at the trapped ghost as Lindsey thought.

He shrugged.

"Worked for you." He said.

He took a deep breath.

"MICK!" he screamed.

Stevie stared at him for a moment before she joined him in screaming Mick's name. As they kept screaming, Stevie kept her eye warily on the ghost who was glaring at them menacingly. She glanced over at the open trapdoor and smiled to herself.

"Hope I get the aim right." She muttered as Lindsey glanced at her.

She chanted a spell and they watched as the ghost was flung off the wall and through the open trap door.

Lindsey stared at her wide-eyed as she ran to the trapdoor. She chanted the binding spell again, before she slammed it shut.

"Wow! Nice shot, Angel. You oughta be playing basketball."

Stevie grinned as she ran back to him.

"Thanks, but, it's still not gonna hold forever. We need to reach one of the others so we can get the fuck outta here." She said.

They looked at one another and resumed their cries for Mick.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

John threw his hands up in frustration.

"Okay, so, his camera rig is here, but Lindsey isn't." he said, gesturing down to the rig lying on the floor. "So, either, he's been taken or he's gone off looking for Stevie elsewhere."

Mick shook his head. Suddenly, he got a though and smacked his hand against his head.

"Idiot!" he berated himself as he grabbed his walkie-talkie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lindsey Buckingham, you had better be alright or I'll fucking kill you myself!"

Lindsey and Stevie stopped screaming and jerked their heads around. Lindsey rolled his eyes as he shone his flashlight on his walkie-talkie.

"that's it, Lindsey, scream yourself hoarse while the walkie-talkie is only a few feet away from you." He muttered as he went to retrieve it.

As Stevie giggled, he pressed the talk button.

"You don't have to kill me, this fucking priest ghost is doing a good enough job on his own." He said into it.

"Oh great." Mick said.

Lindsey heard him tell the others, "That priest is down there with them." As Lindsey heard the others groan in the background, he pressed the talk button. "Actually, we're okay for the moment. Stevie"s holding him off."

"Stevie is?" Mick said, confused.

"Yeah, She's using her little witch abilities and she's putting up a pretty good resistance. If she wasn't here, I'd probably be a bloody smear on the wall by now." He said, winking at her.

They looked over as they heard the ghost yell angrily through the trapdoor.

"Not, that's not out of the realm of possibility." Lindsey said, as he moved closer to Stevie.

"Well, how do we get to the two of you then before you do get killed?" Mick asked.

"Um, are you at the spot where I told you I heard Stevie earlier?" Lindsey said, glancing nervously at the closed trapdoor.

"Yeah, we"re standing around your camera rig." Mick said.

"Good." Lindsey said. "Now, look to the right wall. There should be a little groove there. Put your finger in the hole and push and that"ll activate a trapdoor in the floor."

Lindsey glanced over as the ghost's yell of anger became louder. Stevie got in front of him as he

yelled""Hurry!" into the walkie-talkie. Suddenly, the ghost shot up through the trapdoor and waved his hands. Stevie and Lindsey screamed as they were flung back against the wall.

"I will teach you both to defy me!" he said.

Stevie began to chant, but the ghost waved his hand and she was flung up and against the wall once more. Before she lost consciousness, she finished the chant and Lindsey watched as the ghost fell to the ground helpless as the binding spell kicked in once more.

"Bastard." Lindsey muttered as he cradled Stevie in his arms and stood up.

As he walked past the ghost, he glared at him. 

The ghost chuckled.

"Now that the little witch is out cold, you have no defense. And once her weak little binding spell wears off, you will both die!" he spat out.

Lindsey glared at him as he gave him a gloating look.

Suddenly, he heard the trapdoor slid up above him and he glanced up as he saw everyone shining their flashlights in on them. Mick widened his eyes as he noticed Stevie's bloodied forehead.

"it's alright, She's just been knocked out by him." Lindsey said, nodding to the ghost. "She managed to bind him too, but it won't last forever."

"That's right. Even now, I can feel the spell diminishing and then, I will kill you all and enslave

you forever as punishment."

Lindsey looked at the ghost and then, looked up as he saw Florence float down.

"That, is something I will not allow!" she said, to him. "These people have suffered enough tonight. They are going home alive and in one peace." She looked at Lindsey. "Let me have Stevie."

Lindsey laid Stevie on the ground. Florence materialized into a more solid state. She picked up Stevie gently under the arms and after she had gotten a good grip, she flew upwards carrying Stevie in front of her.

As soon as she had cleared the trapdoor, she nodded to the others. Mick and John came forward and grabbed Stevie around the arms and legs and carried her away from the hole as Florence floated back down.

"Now it's your turn." She said, to him.

As she grabbed him around the arms, Lindsey looked back at her.

"Thanks." He said.

Florence nodded. She rose up with Lindsey and flew with him through the trapdoor. As she set his feet down on the ground, she let go and Lindsey ran to Stevie who was starting to regain consciousness.

"Angel, you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

Stevie groaned.

"I need some aspirin, but I'll be okay." She moaned.

Their eyes darted over to the trapdoor and everyone backed up as the ghost flew up out of the hole.

"YOU'RE MINE!" he screamed.

He stared at Stevie in shock as she hurriedly began to chant.

"You are aw..."

As the ghost flew up against the wall, Mick, John and Chris looked over at Stevie who was grinning weakly.

"Shit! I had no idea you could do that." Mick said, impressed. "No wonder Lindsey keeps wanting to come back to you, you must be putting a love spell on him or something."

Stevie snorted.

"No, actually, Lindsey's just doing that on his own." She said, glancing at him as Lindsey chuckled.

As the ghost struggled to get to his feet, Stevie muttered again and he smacked once more into the wall. Then she muttered and he clutched at his heart in pain. Then, as the others stared in fascination. She muttered the binding spell and the ghost was immobile. Mick stared at Stevie and applauded.

"Good show, Stevie. That"ll come in handy during the concerts." He said, chuckling.

Stevie snorted.

"No, thank you, it's taking enough out of me now. I don't need to try to do it while I'm singing and dancing." She said, dryly.

"We need to go now." Florence said, to them. "His powers only extend to the house. Once you are out, you'll be safe from him."

"Then, what are we waiting for, let"s get the fuck away from here." Lindsey said, picking Stevie up in his arms.

Everyone ran as fast as they could as the ghost screamed and cursed at them. Mick, John and Chris shined their flashlights in front of them as Lindsey struggled to keep up with them.

"Flying spell would come in handy right about now, Steves." He said, panting.

"Sorry, Linds, YOU'RE outta luck there." Stevie said, glancing at him. "Put me down. I can walk."

Lindsey shook his head.

"No, you've just been knocked out. You are in no condition to run." He said, gasping.

"You won't be either when you suffer a massive heart attack. Now, put me down, Lindsey. I'm a big girl." Stevie protested.

Lindsey stopped long enough to lower her to her feet. He grabbed Stevie's hand and both of them continued running.

"Christ!" John said, panting. "Why did the fucker have to build such a long tunnel?"

They kept on running trying to ignore the echoing shouts of rage behind them. Finally, they saw the end of the tunnel and let out a collective yell of joy.

Florence slammed her hand against a trigger in the wall and the door slid back open as everyone stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Hurry!" Florence cried out. "The spell will wear off any moment."

They all started to run again as they heard the ghost let out a yell of triumph.

"I'm FREE!" they heard him cry out. "BUT YOU SOON WON'T BE! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE MY SLAVES!"

"Mick! The next time you think up something like this, you are on your own!" Lindsey gasped as they increased their speed. 

They ran out of the library and through the living room. As they ran, Lindsey felt Stevie trip. As she yelled out, Lindsey grabbed her by the arm and tugged her up to a standing position.

"There"s that damn crack again!" he said, pulling her along.

They heard a yell and all of them looked back to see the ghost right behind him.

"Now, I have you!"

Stevie gulped air into her lungs. She gasped out the binding spell. Everyone turned and looked as the ghost let out a howl of rage and fell to the floor, frozen. As the ghost cursed them. They all reached the front door. Mick slammed against it and all of them stumbled out onto the front porch, down the steps and collectively collapsed onto the grass in front of the house, panting and gasping as they took air into their lungs.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think Stevie has more than earner her place in the band tonight." Mick gasped out.

The others nodded silently as Florence stood over them, staring at them concerned.

"Are you all gonna be alright?" she asked.

Lindsey nodded.

"Just as soon as our hearts stop beating out of our ribcages." Lindsey said, putting his hand to his head.

He looked over and pulled Stevie close to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you, babe." He whispered in her ear.

Stevie smiled weakly and kissed him on the cheek.

"So! You managed to survive the night, did you?"

Lindsey's eyes widened. He looked up and noticed that Florence had disappeared and Robson was now in her place. He groaned as Robson stared down at them intently.

"Yeah, we managed to survive, no thanks to you, you creep." Lindsey said, groaning, as he got to his feet.

Lindsey helped Stevie to stand as the others struggled to get up behind him.

"Ah, but you are not done. The night is not over yet."

Lindsey's eyes widened and he glared at Robson.

"Bullshit, mother fucker, we are through for the night! There is no way in Heaven or Hell we are setting foot in that house or on these grounds ever again, right, guys?"

"RIGHT!" the others said in unison.

"So, you are giving up then?" Robson said, smirking.

Lindsey eyed him.

"I wouldn't call it giving up. I'd call it getting the Hell outta here before we die and become enslaved for all eternity by an insane voodoo priest!" he said, angrily.

"So...you are giving up, then."

Lindsey rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you want to call it. As long as we get the fuck outta here, I don't really care." Lindsey muttered.

He grabbed Stevie around the waist as everyone began to stagger towards the van that was now sitting in front of the house. Suddenly, Robson got in between him and Stevie and the others. Lindsey sighed deeply and stared at him hatefully.

"Leave me the fuck alone." He said, menacingly.

"So, do you believe in...spirits now." Robson said, smirking.

Lindsey stared at him for a moment in stunned silence. Finally, he pointed up to his bloodied forehead and over to Stevie's bloodied forehead.

"See this, you stupid prick? This was caused by one very pissed off spirit who wanted us both dead. So, I guess the answer to your insane question is yes, I believe. We all believe. Now, leave me and Stevie and the rest of us alone before I throw you to the priest in there." He said, glaring at him.

He tried to walk past Robson and gave out an angry yell as Robson put his hand on his chest and stopped him.

"I'm not finished with you yet." He said.

Lindsey smirked and looked down at Stevie. 

"Hey, Stevie, show him exactly how you got us all away from the priest tonight." He said, snickering.

Stevie looked at him and a smile spread across her face. As Robson frowned in confusion, she glanced past him to the others and nodded her head to let them know to get out of the way. As the others scooted away, snickering, Stevie stared directly at Robson and muttered a chant. Robson's eyes widened and he flew through the air and smacked into the ground several feet away from her.

Lindsey laughed.

"Oh yeah! Payback is a bitch, isn't it, Robson." He said, as the others laughed hysterically. 

Stevie muttered again and Robson screamed as he flew several more feet away from them. Lindsey walked along with Stevie at his side.

"TELL ME, ROBSON, DO YOU BELIEVE IN THE EXISTENCE OF...WITCHES?" Lindsey cried out, as Mick, John and Chris doubled over in laughter. "Witches do exist! Especially the Welsh kind, those are the worse! The Welsh witches are very easily angered especially if you put them in a situation where they and their friend's lives are in danger. They tend to get very violent on the people who have wronged them. And, Believe me, if there is one thing you don't want around you, it's an enraged witch!" 

"Amen!" Mick said, as the others laughed hysterically.

As they walked past Robson, was was moaning and struggling to get up. Lindsey stared down at him and winked at Stevie.

"Bind em, babe!" he said to her.

Stevie grinned. She muttered a chant and they giggled as Robson fell to the ground, frozen.

"Wait! don't leave me here!" Robson whined as they started to get in the bus.

"Hey!" Lindsey said, looking back at him. "You can't have any help! You must face your fears and conquer them. don't worry though, Stevie"s spells wear off quickly. Unfortunately for you, we"ll be well on our way by then! Have a nice night!"

They laughed hysterically as all of them crowded into the bus. As Lindsey settled into his seat, Stevie settled down beside him and sighed contentedly as she laid her head on his shoulder. They looked out the window and their eyes widened.

"Hey, guys, look out the left windows." Lindsey said, pointing.

They all turned and looked. As the driver yelled in shock, the others smiled as they saw Florence and Victoria waving at them from the edge of the woods. They waved back and smiled as the driver quickly started the van and drove off. 

Florence watched them go and chuckled as she and Victoria stared at Robson who was staring at them with a terrified expression. Then they faded away into the air as Robson began screaming for someone to come get him.

THE END.


End file.
